


A shitty metaphor about Go Dok Mi and Enrique Geum

by notactuallyapanda



Category: Flower Boy Next Door
Genre: F/M, I guess it kinda doesn't suck, Wow, im so sorry, look at this piece of crap, maybe? - Freeform, pls love me i try, this is the first thing I'm posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notactuallyapanda/pseuds/notactuallyapanda
Summary: Well the title is just wow (I'm terrible with titles) but this is basically something that I got inspired to write after watching Flower Boy Next Door (*cough cough* for the sixth time *cough cough*)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I can't believe this piece of crap that I wrote in ten minutes is the first thing I'm ever gonna post but hey, here it is.

She was a flower.  
A flower everyone had stepped on, a flower that had been deprived of sunlight and water by everyone around her.   
She built herself a wall, she got everything she needed for herself, never asking for help, never asking for a ray of sunlight to hit her.  
And then he came along.  
And she thought she wasn't a flower anymore.   
She was a moth.  
He kept shining bright, and she kept wanting to go closer to him.   
And she pushed him away, to ensure her survival, because everyone knew what happened to insects that got too close to the hypnotic light.   
She kept pushing the light away, dying with every day that went by without his light shining over her wall. And it took her a long time to realize.  
That she was still a flower.   
That he was not a trap, but the sun itself.  
She still pushed him away, for she was already dead.   
She had spent so long without sunshine that she was sure she could live on without it.   
She lived in the shadows, built a cover from the light, took the poison everyone fed her, and kept dying.   
And one day, his rays kissed the flower, warm and soft, and the flower thought that perhaps, perhaps living on when you could bathe in the sunlight every day, wasn't that bad after all.   
And she blossomed, and she let the world see her beauty, the sharp thorns and the soft petals.   
And the flower never wilted down again, because now there was sunshine in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok if you're reading this that means you didn't click away after reading the first sentence so thanks, I kinda love you right now. Do feel free to point out any mistakes be it gramatical, a typo, or just a sentence that sounds lousy or just plain awkward to you. English is not my first language so it is very possible that I fucked up big time. Constructive criticism is always accepted, as long as you're not saying something like "you suck" which, while true, is very rude. So yeah, hope you enjoyed, maybe, please?


End file.
